The One
by JustRememberx3
Summary: Each one of us always finds someone who we can relate to greatly, and we lable them "the one" but….how can we know that it's the "right" one ?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a quick thing, Bella and Gabriella are BOTH played by Vanessa hudgens in this story **

* * *

How can everything change so fast? How can you in a moment be so happy and the next moment you see everything falling apart? No, it's not the feeling when you lose a game or watch your favourite football team loose, not even the feeling when you fight with your loved ones, atleast you know they are there and that you will have the chance to fix everything…

Troy drove through the night, at a high speed. Tears kept drowning his eyes and kept flying with the wind. He just couldn't understand, they were good, they were more than good, they were amazing! Why did that have to happen ?! Why!? Those past 3 weeks were heaven, and he wanted to keep it that way forever, they have been busy and barely saw each other, and when they finally made the time for one another, this had to happen!

* * *

_**3 weeks ago...**_

Bella squeezed her eyes open, adjusting to the light entering the room, she groaned. She hated when troy woke up first, that meant that the curtains were fully opened letting ALL the sunshine in. she always hated the sun in the morning, it brought too much heat which just signaled that her day was not going to go too well. Unlike troy who loves taking in his energy from the sun…talk about opposite attraction

She blinked through the light. Once her eyes adjusted to the light intensity, she got up, slipped her feet into her slippers and went in to the bathroom to take a shower. When she was little she always wished her life included the spa, Jacuzzi, shopping and just endless swimming, but well not everybody get what they want. Don't get it wrong though, she loves her job, being a nurse at the international hospital was such blessing, how everyday she could help in healing people and making them feel better, but a person could use some relaxation once in a while.

She got out of the shower, and got dressed in a blue summer dress with white polka dots, and slipped her feet into her favourite yellow wedges. Today was the start of her vacation and she intended to enjoy every second of it with troy. She sighed happily, it has been too long since they spent some quality time together, each caught up with their jobs, she was always at the hospital and him being a very great lawyer, had many cases at the office which were never ending, they barely saw each other.

Her thoughts got interrupted with the smell of pancakes flowing through the room and intro her nose, causing her to smile happily and run out of the room, to the kitchen.

There he stood, with his back to her, his muscles showing under his white t-shirt while he flipped the pancakes and hummed quietly to himself. She smiled adoringly at him, she doesn't know what she did to deserve someone like him, and he was too good to be true. Watching him so caught up in the flipping, an idea popped into her mind.

She smirked, sneaking up behind him "whatcha doing!" she said with high pitched voice, grabbing his sides lightly

"AAAH" he screamed, and moved his hand upwards, making the pancake get flipped over his hair.

"Oh my god" she put her hand over mouth to control her laughter, but the scene was just unbelievable, she bursted out laughing

"I don't see anything funny" he said angrily

"Oh ho ho believe me honey, I do, too bad you don't have eyes over your head" she snuck her tongue at him, then screamed when he started to run after her

"I will show you funny, come here!" he said, running after her

She quickly grabbed the camera and snapped a shot of him, then she let out a shriek when he caught her

"Wanna share a pancake?" he whispered in her ear, tickling her sides lightly

She giggled loudly "oh no no I just took my shower" she gasped when he started tickling her more "troy!"

He laughed "see now this is funny" he said then kept tickling her, trying to balance her in his arms

She kept laughing "troy…I'm out of….breath….S..SEHR…SERIOUSLY!"

He rolled his eyes "fine" he set her down "you're a killjoy, you know?" he said, crossing his arms

She kissed his nose, giggling "I'll take that as a compliment, go shower mister! We have a long day ahead of us!"

"Hey! After this, all I get is a kiss on the nose!?" he asked in disbelieve

"I'm afraid, yes!" she said, turning to walk away but instead getting pulled back and felt his lips smash on hers into a deep quick kiss, she smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen it. When air became needed, they pulled back.

"Now THAT is satisfying" he smiled cheekily

She laughed happily "alright" she removed the pancake that was over his hair, she giggled "all done, now go go go!" she said, pushing him

"You do know I'm moving because I'm the one who's walking not because of your pushing, right?" he teased

* * *

_**The present**_

Why couldn't everything just stay that way!? Why does something has to happen to ruin any happiness. One moment she was going out through the door saying she's meeting up with sharpay, and then not 15 minutes has passed and he received a call from sharpay herself, telling him that Bella got into a car accident and they got her to the international hospital she works at. That's all he heard, he dropped his phone and after grabbing his keys, ran out of the apartment like maniac, got into his car and started driving at full speed.

Millions of unbearable thoughts kept swirling in his mind, his Bella got hurt and he wasn't there to protect her. What if she could never talk again ? or walk ? what if she got memory loss ? horrible pictures kept popping up in his mind, until he parked infront of the hospital, got out and slammed the door shut, running quickly through the entrance to the front desk "please…Bella Montez…she just arrived…car…accident"he managed to get out while he was out of breath, fear eating him up

"oh!" she stopped for a second then cleared her throat" Miss Montez is in the ER, take the elevator, floor -2, down the hall to your right"

He looked at her for a moment, something was wrong. He shook those thoughts out of his head, mumbled a thanks and continued with his running. On his way, he remembered the day they decided that both of them needed a break from work

* * *

_**4 weeks ago**_

Troy was typing something on his laptop in his office when his phone rang; he leaned back, picking up the phone "troy Bolton's office, how may I help you?"he said

Bella giggled on the other line "going all formal on me now, Bolton?" she said, smirking

He laughed "I was caught up in that letter I didn't check the ID, how are you honey?" he asked

She sighed "good, I guess"

"hey, what's wrong?" he sat up, worried

"oh no it's nothing, it's just" she sighed again" I miss you, I never see you these days, its horrible" she explained, sadly

" I know sweetheart, I know" he stopped for a second, then an idea popped in his mind "hey, what do you think ? since we have been working our butts off for a long while, could we manage a vacation?" he asked hopefully

"oh my yes! Of course, how about in a week or something ? we could get a month vacation, you try to finish what's in your hands and here they better accept, I deserve it" she said, excited

"alright then!"

* * *

_**The present**_

Troy ran through the hallway, took his right and finally saw a familiar face, that blonde girl sitting on a chair, sobbing with her hands over her face.

He walked slowly towards her, as if the ground was going to break if he walked any faster, and sat next to her silently

Sharpay, sensing somebody beside her, looked up "oh troy!" she said, relieved "thank god, you're here" she threw herself in his arms, and he wrapped his arms around her. She continued sobbing

"th…troy…I don't know what happened…one minute she is just parking…her car in the driveway and…and getting out, the next second…she…is on the street, blood…all over…. I'm so sorry" she said, her sobs becoming harder

Troy squeezed her in his arms "sshh, sharpay" he tried saying, even though he felt like he had a lump in his throat "she's bella, she's going to get through this" he whispered "I hope "

Seconds passed like years, and nurses and doctors flying in and out through the doors of the ER wasn't helping

After 5 hours, troy saw the one equipment he dreaded to see any moment. His eyes got wide, tears welling up quickly, that thing that was getting closer…meant they were loosing her…and that was their last chance to get her back.

He threw sharpay out of his arms and jumped out of his seat, going up to the doctor that was holding that equipment and grabbing his collars, he started screaming

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY GIRLFREIND!?" he shouted angrily

"mister! calm down!" he said, scared

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?"

"mister! please, let me go so we could help her and get her back to you, please!" the doctor kept begging, fear coming over him

"TROY!" sharpay shouted, going up to him with a nurse, she grabbed his arms "troy let him go! Please!"

Troy let go of his collar slowly, his chest coming up and down roughly with anger and fear, letting the doctor continue to push that equipment through the ER.

No one was telling them anything, and it was scaring the shit out of them both. Their hearts stopped for a second everytime the door opened for somebody to come out, only to find it a nurse or a doctor, running through. Each one of them sat down, resting their head on the wall, letting sleep take over them.

After what felt like 30 minutes, troy felt somebody shaking him, he jumped up, startled, hitting sharpay in the process causing her to wake up aswell, then troy starting coughing

"Mister ?" a doctor asked, worriedly

Troy coughed a little "I'm fine" he took a deep breath, standing up

"you're related to miss Montez, correct?" he asked

Troy's head shot up at the sound of the name "y…yes?" he managed to say

The doctor looked down "I'm sorry, we lost them" troy only heard the sorry, and concluded what happened and his mind went blank, everything seemed to disappear

Sharpay on the other side, something else got her attention and got her confused. "what do you mean 'them'? we only had bella inside" a single spot of hope started to well inside of her, maybe that was another Montez, maybe it wasn't bella after all

"you didn't know that she was pregnant?" the doctor asked, surprised

That's all what troy heard, when everything around him went black

* * *

**Sooo, What do you guys think !? :D hope you liked it! Please review and tell me your opinion :D sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, I didn't check but I'm too sleepy somethings may have slipped xD**


	2. Chapter 2

_ Bella Marie Montez_

_1985 – 2014_

_Beloved daughter, fiancée and friend_

_You will never be forgotten_

* * *

"yes yes, I want white lilies and white roses" Sharpay said, talking on the phone. She sighed, rubbing her temples impatiently "No! I didn't mention anything about tulips, just lilies and roses, what's so hard to understand about that !?" she was getting frustrated, planning her best friend's funeral reception was hard enough to plan in only one day, she didn't need stupid people in the process "yeah I also need tea light candles, no lamps, I don't want the people to get overheated…alright thanks bye"

Planning a funeral reception can be emotionally very hard, as it forces you to think about your loved one who has died and think about how he or she would most like to be remembered. However, for many people, funerals are a chance to share their favourite memories of the deceased with others. Many consider it an important step in the healing process. And who better than Sharpay to supervise this process and coordinate it?

It's not like she had a choice, no one else had enough strength to do anything else, for example: chad was no one to rely on really, although he did help in somethings much to Sharpay's surprise, parents were grieving, other friends are just in pure shock to comprehend anything, and troy….well let's say he is soul absent currently

He only appeared during the burying, and he sat motionless in the car waiting for chad to drive him back to his apartment, without a word, chad drove him to chad's and Sharpay's mansion where the reception will take place the next day, but what was shocking that troy didn't actually comment, he just got out and walked into the house, straight to the guest room he was used to staying in with Bella, closed the door behind him and nothing more was heard from him till now. It's not like he talked at all since that night at the hospital.

* * *

_**That night at the hospital  
**_

Sharpay sat quietly beside troy, who was unconscious in the hospital bed. Burying her head in her hands, she kept shaking. That was too much for her, her best friend's dead, and she was pregnant, and they lost the baby aswell. If she had reacted faster….maybe….just maybe she would have changed anything from what had happened. But everything was over and done with, her best friend's gone, and she can't get her back.

Chad bursted through the door, panting "Shahrpay?" he said, out of breath

She lifted her head from her hands, and looked at him "she's dead, chad….she's gone" she said, her voice breaking with every word.

He went up to her and helped her up, hugging her tightly and kissing her temple, that's all he managed to do. He was in too much of a shock to think of anything to say….simply there was nothing to say.

Chad looked beside him to see troy, lying unconscious on the bed, and with a very pale face "oh troy"

Sharpay slightly pulled back and looked at troy "he couldn't handle the news, he passed out the moment he heard it" she stopped for moment and looked like she zoned out "she was pregnant" she whispered slowly

"What!?" he hissed

At that moment troy began to stir, Sharpay and chad pulled back from each other and Sharpay rushed to his side "troy…" she said slowly, taking his hand to hold it

Troy fluttered his eyes open, turning to look at her, seeing her puffy red face, everything came crashing down on him, he remembered what happened. He squeezed his eyes shut, turning back and opening his eyes, he stared at the ceiling

"Troy, man, I'm sorry" chad said, sitting on the other side of the bed

Troy didn't utter a word, he just stared at the ceiling.

* * *

_**The present**_

Sharpay tried to hold her tears back, but she couldn't help it as they flowed down, she didn't know what to do, this was a complete rollercoaster, and it was so sudden, and troy being a mess wasn't helping, she could understand his shock though. The guy's fiancée is dead, he just proposed, not only that, but the same moment that he found out that he had a baby on the way, that baby was already not there anymore.

She took a deep shaky breath, trying to calm herself down. She looked down at the list in her hands "ookay, let's leave Troy for now and focus on this"

Flowers _check_

Candles _check_

Frames and pictures _check_

Tablecloths _check_

Music CD _check_

Drinks

Cups

Napkins

"CHAD!" she screamed, grabbing the phone

* * *

Chad was walking through the hypermarket, with a list in his hand "okay so I got coffee, tea, punch, orange juice, cups….oh napkins! Where are they ?" he looked around when he heard his phone ringing, he pulled it out quickly and checked who's calling, answering quickly when he saw that its Sharpay "honey!" he said

"Where the hell are you!?" she yelled

"I'm buying what you wrote to me on the list, I'm almost done" he explained

"Well hurry! The reception is tomorrow not next week!"

"Sharpay chillax, it's only 4:30….remind me again why didn't you just let the catering company bring the drinks and other things with the food?" he asked

"Ugh! Don't be late" that's all she said before she hung up, without any other word

"Women!" he muttered, continuing to push the cart

* * *

Sharpay could have just hired someone to make all of this, but this time she didn't feel like it, she decided to try and put up everything by herself, and hire people when only needed. Also, it was her bestfriend for heaven's sake! So she tried to do everything on her own as much as she managed.

It was 10 pm already and almost everything was set

"Chad? Could you check on troy please ?" Sharpay asked in a loud voice, while she was sitting cross-legged on the couch, in a black shirt with pink glitter on it and short black shorts, looking through the pictures that was going to be framed and put everywhere outside

Chad entered, with a bowl of popcorn, a handful of popcorn and a mouthful of popcorn "shleeping" he said, while chewing the popcorn. He went and sat next to her, looking at her "What's this?"

"Those are pictures of Bella that are going to be put everywhere outside" she said, without looking at him, continuing to look through the photos

"You called the catering company?" he asked

"yes, they are going to deliver everything tomorrow morning, the manager was kind enough to send some people to help set up everything" she explained

He sighed "it hasn't sunken in yet….I just can't believe it"

Sharpay sighed sadly "me neither….i think I'm too shocked to show any emotion, maybe that's the reason that I don't want to hire a lot of people for this" she shrugged "I guess it's helping me get my mind off of it for awhile"

Chad put the bowl infront of him on the table, and edged closer to Sharpay, wrapping his arms around her "we're going to get through this"

She nodded"I just hope troy will" she said, resting her head on his chest and hugging him tighter

* * *

The day finally came, and they were already putting the last touches. Sharpay stood in the middle of the backyard, watching everything get together

"what is this! This picture was supposed to be over there, not here!" Sharpay shouted, removing the photo and going to a table at the back to place the photo over it "can't these people do anything right! Urgh, chad!" she shouted but received no answer "my god" she stormed into the house "Chad! Why are you bouncing a basketball in my kitchen?!"

"Hey! It's called dribbling!" he exclaimed

Sharpay sighed impatiently, running her hands through her hair "get your butt" she pointed her fingers at him" up there and check if troy finished writing what he is going to say in the reception"

"What makes you think he is actually going to come down?" he asked confused

"Excuse me !?"

Chad shrugged, holding the ball to his chest "I'm just saying, the only 2 positions I have seen him in was either lying on his side sleeping, or on his back staring at the ceiling, nothing more than that"

"No no NO!" she screamed "he cannot NOT come down here, I will go up and drag his ass if I have to!" she said, going towards the stairs

"Leave the guy alone!" he shouted after her

Sharpay couldn't hear it, it was the reception for crying outloud! Then he could stay in the room and mop all he wants, but now there was a reception to attend and a speech to freakin say!

She opened the door "troy! You…." She stopped in her tracks, the scene infront of her was totally unexpected

Troy was sleeping peacefully on his side, but that wasn't what caught her eye, the yellow dress with white stripes in Troy's arms was the thing that caught her eye "oh my god…" Sharpay put her hands over her mouth. She remembered that dress very well…..

* * *

_**2 weeks ago**_

"Bella! Come on" Sharpay whined, sitting on a pink bean bag, flipping through a magazine

Bella shouted "I'm almost done!" she came out of the closet 5 minutes later, putting her earrings on, she was dressed in a yellow strapless dress with white stripes "I just can't understand why you're throwing us a mini party" she said, going up to the mirror

"Because I haven't seen my best friends in maybe, well I don't know, 2 months!" Sharpay said, in a 'duh' tone

Bella giggled, applying on a hot pink lipgloss "don't be ridiculous! We did see each other"

"Yeah sure, at the supermarket and twice at the nail salon, they really count" Sharpay said sarcastically

Bella rolled her eyes, turning to her "you're exaggerating, really"

"Yeah yeah, now come on you look beautiful already!" Sharpay said, putting the magazine on the table and standing up

"alright alright!"

Downstairs with troy and chad

"Dude, come on! We don't have all day, they are coming down any minute!" Troy said to chad

"okay, calm down alittle bit, will you !?" chad hissed, putting 2 strawberries over a cheesecake "there, everything's done!"

"Wait, where is the ring !?" Troy looked frantically around him

"Didn't you tell me to put it inside an empty seashell?" chad asked

"oh yeah right….wait, you put it in one of the cooked seashells !?" Troy yelled

"of course not, I took an uncooked empty one, cleaned it and made it look crystal clear, and I made sure to put it in the middle of the plate not touching the other seashells so it wouldn't be ruined" chad explained, then shrugged "figured you would want to keep it as a memory"

Troy hugged chad tightly "I don't know what I would do without you brother" he said, with a huge smile plastered on his face

Chad grinned "You guys would be lost long time ago if I wasn't here, I know" patting him on his back

Troy pulled back and looked at him "don't push it"

Chad sighed defeated "fine" then he smirked "I can't believe you're getting married!" he said, hitting Troy on his shoulder

"yeah I can't wait! I'm so nervous though, what if she says no ?!" he said, starting to panic

"yeah sure, and I'm the president" chad said sarcastically

"you're what?" Bella said, entering the kitchen giggling, with Sharpay following behind her in a purple dress with thin straps

Troy turned to look at her….flawless. She looked dazzling, her brown curls up in a pony, and that yellow dress hugging her curves perfectly. He walked up to her and held her arms, pulling her into him, rubbing his nose with hers "you look beautiful" he whispered

She giggled, blushing "and you're too handsome" she grinned

"Marry me ?" he asked hopeful

Chad groaned "Come on! Couldn't you wait 5 more minutes !? I kept cleaning that freakin seashell for 2 freaking hours!"

* * *

_**The present**_

Bella forgot the dress that day at Sharpay's, and Sharpay never actually remembered it. So, the dress probably still had Bella's scent in it.

Sharpay tiptoed quietly out of the room, closing the door slowly with her. She went down the stairs and into the backyard, looking up at the sky "I miss you bells" she said quietly, holding back her tears

* * *

**Wow! That was the longest chapter I have ever written! But I'm proud of it :D hope you like it! Review please and tell me your opinion :D**


	3. Chapter 3

The reception was already ending, and everybody was starting to leave. The sky was grey and dark, filled with clouds. The atmosphere was thick with tension and sorrow. Some may think because the incident was just so sudden. But whether death was expected or not, the results were the same; your loved one was gone.

Gabriella stood, with her arms folded, infront of a picture of Bella "I really wished I had spent more time with you, sis" she said sadly

The Montez family got broken a long time ago, only when Bella and Gabriella were only 7. Maria and Geroge decided to get a divorce, but both refused to leave both of the girls to the other; so, each one of them took one girl, Maria took Bella and George took Gabriella and travelled to live in California. They tried their best to act as a family on holidays and get together, but they only managed that for 2 years, then presents and greeting cards were the only things sent, along with a phone call on the same day, and that was it.

"Silence is a very bad companion, you know?" Sharpay said, coming to stand beside her

Gabriella nodded "Must admit, yeah"

"Don't think too much, Gabs. Believe me, it's no good"

"I just…." Gabriella sighed " This is one thing I wish I had changed, I really wish we were closer" she said, taking the picture in her hands

Sharpay looked at her sympathetically, pulling her into a side hug "Everything happens for a reason, It's going to be alright"

Gabriella wiped a tear that rolled down her cheeks, pulling back from Sharpay "hopefully" she said while putting the picture back on the table

Sharpay being free most of the time, she always managed to go to California on vacations, and both her and Gabriella bonded very well so quickly. They were closer to each other than Gabriella and Bella ever was. Sharpay was already best friends with her other twin, so it wasn't so hard, even though Bella was totally different than Gabriella. Bella was sophisticated while Gabriella was just so simple, Bella loved short hair while Gabriella loved tall hair, even though Troy asked Bella to grow it long for a short while, but she cut it the moment she felt it was tall. Bella was more serious while Gabriella was this outgoing happy go lucky person. She always tried to get them closer but neither one of the girls helped, so she lost hope at the end.

"Hey, where's Troy? I don't recall seeing him" Gabriella said, confused

Sharpay took a deep breath "He has been a mess ever since the accident, he couldn't come down"

"He has been up there since the burying !?" Gabriella said, surprised

"Yeah, he only went down to get a cup of water and that was it, i think it's that cup that's keeping him alive, the last meal he had was at the hospital and they had to hold him and force him to eat it" Sharpay explained

"and how are you leaving him like that? You should have tried to drag his ass down here" Gabriella said, astonished

"You think we haven't tried?" Taylor said, appearing from behind her, causing Gabriella to jump in surprise, Taylor smiled at her sympathetically, putting a hand over Gabriella's shoulder "Sorry sweetie" Taylor said, shrugging "It's a habit"

Gabriella put her hands over her heart, she took a deep breath "It's okay" she said, giving her a small smile "People apparently find it amusing to scare me, even back there in California" Gabriella shrugged "I just can't seem to get used to it"

Sharpay giggled lightly "Believe me, if you have Taylor, getting used to is isn't really a choice"

Gabriella nodded slowly "well, you girls were saying ?" she said

"oh yeah! Troy…"Sharpay started "Well he has been giving Chad the silent treatment, and I on the first time found him sleeping with bella's dress in his arms, and on the second time he threw my favourite picture frame at me, taylor here "she pointed at taylor" on the other hand, he got up and escorted her to the door of the room, made her go outside and slammed the door in her face "she said, smiling cheekily in a sarcastic way

"oh wow" she said, amazed " I don't remember Bella mentioning he had a bad temper"

Sharpay shrugged "Bella was never the one to complain about troy, even if he had a horrible temper, she refused to admit it"

"Well" Gabriella smirked "Let's see how he's going to handle me then" she said, and she turns to go when sharpay grabbed her arm and pulled her back

"oh no no no" Sharpay said, shaking her head" believe me, you DON'T want to go there"

"It's not like I have a friendship to lose, I barely know him"

"well you don't have a friendship but you have a head that you might lose" Taylor said, warning her

Gabriella smiled at her "I'm a great surfer, I can duck on the perfect time"

"Just wait…" Sharpay said then got interrupted by Chad

"Hey Shar, Miss Montez is leaving, she wanted to tell you something" He said

"oh alright" Sharpay said, turning to Gabriella "Aren't you coming Gabs? You're not going with her, atleast give her a proper goodbye"

Gabriella scoffed, rolling her eyes"No thanks, I would rather go get my head ripped off, thank you"

Sharpay sighed "Come on, the woman is trying her best"

"When did trying become enough?" Gabriella said, turning and going inside the house

Sharpay shouted "5th room on your right!" she ran her hands through her hair, frustrated "god, this is getting messy"

Ever since Maria chose Bella, Gabriella held a grudge, and never tried to get close to her. It's not like she made an attempt, until now that she lost her favourite daughter. However, Gabriella and Bella tried to stay close, but never succeeded, and each year drew them apart even more, with life getting busier.

* * *

"I'm really grateful, dear. I don't know what I would have done without you" Maria said

Sharpay smiled "She was my best friend, Maria. It's the least I could do"

"Thank you" Maria smiled at her, she was about to turn around when she remembered something "oh, could you ask Gabriella where she is staying? Maybe she could come with me"

"She's staying with me, I couldn't possibly let her go to a hotel, Don't worry about her" Sharpay said, assuring her

Maria sighed sadly "She's not going to forgive me, is she?"

Sharpay gave her a hug "Give her some time, she'll come around"

"See you soon, sweetheart" Maria said, nodding

Sharpay waved to her "Goodbye Maria"

* * *

Gabriella went up the stairs slowly, looking around at the pictures that decorated the whole way up. She smiled, each picture seemed to capture It's own unique sweet moment.

Once she reached the floor, she kept counting till she reached the 5th one. Taking a deep breath, she held the door knob and opened the door. Troy was lying on his back, throwing and catching a basketball over him. She smiled lightly, knocking lightly on the door to signal she was there

"Go away" he murmured

"You surely know how to make a first impression" She said, grinning

Troy turned his head slowly to look at her, when he turned his head completely he suddenly shot up, squinting and rubbing his eyes, he looked at her for a moment "H…How…W…." He was speechless, Bella was there standing infront of him….or atleast that's what he thought.

Gabriella shook her head with a small smile, closing the door behind her and turned to look at him, leaning on the door "It's Gabriella"

Troy looked at her, with a confused look on his face "huh?"

"Twin sister? Rings any bells ?" she asked

Troy stared for a moment, and a look of realization crossed his face "oh. Gabriella…" he said, slowly

"I'm surprised that 5 minutes have passed and I still didn't get that ball thrown at me" she smirked

Troy looked at the basketball in his hands for a moment and shrugged "It's….hard to throw it….when I look up…at you…and…..see her face" He said, his voice getting lower with each word, the last past was almost a whisper

"Well thank god for that then, I consider myself lucky" she said, grinning

Troy placed the basket on the bed, stood up and walked over to the window, he put his on the windows glasses and leaned his head on it. It looked like it was starting to rain, it was spring, so mixed weird weathers were always expected

"You should really go down there and talk to people, you know" Gabriella started as an attempt. But troy didn't even move a finger. She sighed "Bad move" she whispered to herself. She then walked over to the bed and picked up the basketball that had signatures all over it "whoa, this is one interesting ball" She said, checking out all the signatures that was on it, she lifted her head to find troy staring out into space out of the window.

She placed the basketball back on the bed, and walked over to him. She slowly reached out her hand and put it on his back lightly "It's going to be okay" she felt troy tense for a second, then he slowly turned around, causing her to drop her hand. He turned around, showing her his face which was drowning in tears. She was shocked, and her heart ached from the scene that was infront of her, and before she realized what was happening, Troy threw himself in her arms, breaking down. Sobs erupting from him violently, hugging her tightly and shaking. She stood there for a minute, then she slid her arms around him slowly. Nothing could describe how awkward or hurtful the situation was for her. He was emotionally broken, and being mentally broken hurts 10 times than being broken physically.

After 10 minutes of violent sobbing, she felt him get heavy and he fainted in her arms, making both of them fall to the ground

"TROY!" she screamed

* * *

This is a horrible one, I know :S but well when I started writing it the first time, I had written like most of it and something came up with my laptop, and the document wasn't saved or recovered :S I was so disappointed I couldn't really write it again with complete focus, so please forgive me well I hope you like it anyway! :D for people who kept asking about other characters, they are going to appear one by one each chapter no worries xD we got taylor here :D but they aren't going to appear as main characters sadly, chad and sharpay are the only ones who are main here along with troy and gabriella. Review please! :D

BTW remember gabriella in this chapter saw pictures hanging all over the wall ? well head over to my profile and open the link to some pictures I had collected, it's a great memory for high school musical :") I might be adding more over time xD


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriella was lying wide awake in her bed, in white short shorts and a black tank top. It was 2 am, with everybody sleeping and all the lights off, only the moon light was shining through the windows. See, that's when she began to miss California. Her house was on the beach, and the sounds of the waves crashing on the shore always kept her accompanied, especially when her father passed away 4 years ago.

Her mobile rang, signaling a new message. She rolled on her sides, switched on the bedside lamp and grabbed her phone.

1 new message from Ed

She smiled, clicking on the message to open it:

Candy! How are you doing there!? As usual you forgot 2 call me but your memory stinks I have gotten used to it. Anyways, be strong, and for the 99329837 time I am sorry for not being there with you, but you know work's a bitch. Call me when you get this or imma hunt you down, that's a promise ;) :P

Love you,

Your rock

She laughed, how much she missed that guy the past 2 days. He seriously IS her rock, she could rely on him for almost everything in her life. He was the only one beside her father who hadn't let her down. Everybody kept gushing about how cute they were together in high school, so they gave a relationship a shot. Then after 2 months they decided that they were much better as friends. So the word close wouldn't really describe them right, they were more than that.

She pressed on the call button, and tucking her hair beside her ear, she pressed the phone to her ears, waiting for him to answer.

"So now you decide to call me, huh?" He said with a sleepy voice

"oh stop using those acting skills of yours, if you're so sleepy how come you just sent this message?" she said

"your kidding right? You just…" he let out a yawn then continued "you just received that!?"

"yes!"

"I swear I sent that like 8 fucking hours ago! I tried calling you but the connection was bad where you were so I settled for a message" he explained, sitting up , switching on his bedside lamp

"well I'm not so sorry for waking you up actually" she said, smirking

He laughed "when were you ever sorry for annoying me, it's considered entertainment for you" he said, rubbing his eyes

She faked a gasp "excuse me, you were never sorry for creeping the hell out of me everytime you come to visit!"

"It's fun!" He complained

She rolled her eyes "yeah, whatever" she sighed "I miss you badly Ed"

"Missing you too, candy, though you're still not getting away with forgetting to call me" He said, smirking

She groaned "Ed, come on! You know I didn't mean to, it's just…" she sighed "everything suddenly drowned on me once again, the place, the people, everything!" she ran her hands through her hair "it's confusing and disturbing" she explained

"I know I know" he said, sighing "I'm really sorry again for not being able to go there with you" he said, feeling guilty

She smiled softly "Don't worry Ed, I totally understand. Believe me I do"

"No! you don't " he yawned "understand, I'm your rock, I'm supposed to " another yawn" be there for you every " and another yawn "second, my god with those freakin yawns!" he yelled

She laughed loudly "Just go to sleep Ed, I'll call you tomorrow"

"No No, believe me, I'm "he let out a yawn" wide awake"

She giggled "sure you are, goodnight Ed" she said softly

He smiled "Goodnight Gabby"

She returned the mobile back on the bedside, and sat cross-legged on the bed, putting both of her elbows on her legs and rested her chin on her hands. She couldn't sleep and she had nothing to do here. After sitting there for like 15 minutes staring into space, she got up and went out of the room, and walked down the hallway.

She was going to check on Troy. She arrived infront of the room, opening the door slowly, she slipped in, closing the door behind her. she walked slowly to his bed, careful not to wake him up. His side of the room was more direct to the moon, it was shining right on Troy which made it easier for Gabriella since she won't have to switch any light open.

She stood infront of his bed, a small smile making it's way to her lips, watching how he slept peacefully, while softly snoring. He had some rough days. Her mind wandered to what happened earlier that day.

* * *

_**Earlier that day**_

"TROY!" she screamed, falling to the ground with Troy in her arms. It couldn't get worse than it is already. She tried standing up with him in her arms but without a doubt it was no use.

"Troy! Come on, wake up!" she said, patting him on his cheeks "come on" but received no answer, her chest rose up and down with fear "HELP!" she screamed "SHARPAY! CHAD! SOMEBODY HELP!" she cried out, her face starting to became red and sweaty.

Sharpay stormed into the room, then stopped in her tracks, gasping "oh my god" She ran to them, grabbing one of Troy's arms, trying to pull him up with Gabriella

"Sharpay, grip his arm tightly, on the count of three we'll pull him up" Gabriella said desperately

"Alright alright" Sharpay said, taking a deep breath "1,2,3" Pulling him up, they managed to pull him over to the middle of the room "CHAD! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!" Sharpay screamed

"what , I'm here, I was….."He paused looking at the scene "what the hell happened here!?" he said confused

"oh Thank god!" Sharpay said relieved, without noticing letting go of Troy's arm, making Troy and Gabriella fall to the ground

"SHARPAY!" Gabriella screamed, falling with troy over her "ugh!" She grunted, hitting her head on the ground "oww"

"oh my god I'm so sorry" Sharpay screeched

Chad ran over to them quickly and put both of his hands under Troy's arms and lifted him up "Help me put his arm around my neck" He said, breathing heavily

Sharpay helped him while Gabriella tried to get up, stumbling a little when she stood up "whoa" she said, holding her head "I'm dizzy" she said

"Here, come here" Sharpay said, she held her arm and slowly guided her to a chair. Sharpay then turned to Chad "What's wrong with him?" she asked, worried

"Why don't you ask your friend!?" He yelled angrily, turning to them, glaring at Gabriella

"what!?" Gabriella shouted

"Chad, you must be kidding!" Sharpay said

"No I'm not! He was fine before she " He pointed at Gabriella "came here"

"excuse me !? He was far from fine "Gabriella said, standing up while holding her head in pain

"Chad, just go call the doctor" Sharpay said

"Fine!" He said, giving one last glare to Gabriella before he walked out of the room

"He didn't mean to, I swear " Sharpay said, turning to Gabriella with a guilty and pleading look

* * *

_**The present**_

Gabriella sighed, sitting beside Troy and putting her hands over his forehead to check his temperature. After that incident this evening, Troy's body temperature somehow managed to hit 39 degrees in no time, due to a cold, they were confused to how he had gotten but Chad later explained that he saw Troy watching the whole reception from the balcony, and he was only in shorts and a T-shirt, oblivious to the horrible weather; spring had the intentions to get bad sometimes with it's climate. The doctor prescribed some medications for depression and to help in lowering his temperature, along with bed rest, lots of fluids and a sponge exposed skin every now and then.

His forehead was still warm. She turned slightly, grabbing the sponge from the bowl of cold water present on his nightstand, squeezing it inside the bowl, she turned back to him and placed the sponge over his forehead.

His state reminded her so much of herself when she lost her dad. She was lost, broken, and just wanted to die to be with him, even though Ed was with her the whole entire time, he did help a lot, but what broke her walls was the ocean. She sat for days infront of it, crying, getting what she wanted off of her chest. The purity and freshness of the sea did unbelievable 's when she only started to feel better, then Ed and Sharpay helped to get her back on her feet again. Bella did call once every 2 or 3 days too.

So she completely understood what he was going through more than anyone else. She knew that feeling, been there, done that. She just knew it all.

"Bella, don't leave" Troy whispered, startling Gabriella. She stared at him as his hands gripped the sheets tightly "please just stay, please" he said desperately

Gabriella leaned slightly over him, giving him a light kiss on his temple "you'll be okay, I promise"

* * *

_**Next Morning**_

The weather had somehow managed to get better. Clouds were no more present, and the sun shined through the windows, warming the atmosphere with it's presence. Gabriella and Sharpay just returned from a morning jog, and were preparing the breakfast in the kitchen.

"Shar?" Gabriella started " You remember how I was when dad passed away?" she asked, while mixing 2 eggs with a fork in a small bowl.

"Yeah, don't remind me, those days were the worst" she said, pouring orange juice in cups "Why though?" she asked curiously

"Doesn't Troy's state remind you of something ?" she asked, pouring the mixture in a pan.

Sharpay thought for a second, then her eyes widened "Just like you!" She said, putting a cup of orange juice on a tray

Gabriella smiled "exactly"

"oh my god, those days were just horrible, we barely got you out of it we were going to die at young age because of you!" She exclaimed, then sighed

Gabriella giggled, going over to her and hugging her "You guys are the best"

Sharpay returned the hug tightly, then pulled back "As much as I want to appear smart, I don't really get what you're implying with Troy and your dad"

Gabriella laughed "I meant, what if Troy goes to California ?" She said, then after seeing Sharpay's face she bursted out in giggles " Chillax, Shar, I didn't mean for him to move" then she seeing Sharpay's relieved but confused look, she began to explain "California just has this sense of freshness that you can't find anywhere, it helps in relieving the tension and just finding lost souls, it helped me " she shrugged "so it might aswell work with him too"

Sharpay squealed, jumping and hugging her again "you're a genius!"

Gabriella laughed, hugging her back, until she smelled something burning"oh my the omlette!" gasped, pulling away quickly and rushed to the pan, she flipped the omlette

Sharpay giggled "I'll give the burned one to chat" she smirked evily

"oh no no no" Gabriella said "he might come off at me saying I'm trying to poison him or something, thank you"

Sharpay bursted out laughing, taking the tray in her hands "so There is juice, omlette, yoghurt, and a pancake with maple syrup, nothing's missing, right ?" she asked, when she received a nod from Gabriella, she went out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Troy.

Gabriella was flipping the omlette, humming to herself slowly when she sensed somebody enter the kitchen, she glanced to find that it was Chad "Good morning" she said

He cleared his throat "umm Good morning" They sat in silence for good 15 minutes until Chad felt that tension had exceeded it's limit and couldn't take it, he sighed "look I'm sorry for what I did yesterday, it was completely out of line" He said

"It's okay" she nodded, focusing on what she was doing

"It's just…." He took a deep breath "I have never seen Troy like this before, even when his parents decided to abandon him and leave him here while they went to live in Australia. And…"he sighed" it's driving me insane that I can't help him, I don't know what came over me that moment, I'm really sorry" He said, feeling guilty

Gabriella turned to him and smiled "Chad, believe me, I understand" she said, sitting down around the stool and started sipping at her drink

* * *

"Troy! Wake up!" Sharpay said, setting the tray on the table and going over to the windows "Rise and shine!" opening the windows

Troy groaned "Sharpaaay!" He said, burying his face in the pillow "Go away"

"Okay fine" Sharpay said, making Troy relax and prepare himself to go back into his deep slumber when he felt the covers taken from above him "hey!" he said, taking his face away from the pillow and looks at Sharpay with one eye closed and one eye half open "Sharpay, I'm tired, don't make my life a living hell more than it is, close those fucking windows, give me the fuckin covers and get the fuck out of here!" He said, trying to glare at her but failing due to his heavy eyes

Sharpay smiled "Good morning to u too, I'm fine thanks for asking, now get up"

"Ugh!" Troy took the pillow and put it over his head, trying to block her voice out

Sharpay smirked "You need to get up cause you're going to California mister!"

"WHAT!?" Troy screamed, sitting up quickly " is this a prank or something ? cause it's actually working to get me up" He said, rubbing his eyes

Sharpay grinned "Nope, you're going to California with gabs, now get up!" she said

"Sharpay, If I'm being a burden on you and Chad, I could simply just go to my apartment, you're the ones who are forcing me to stay here" Troy explained

"Are you kidding me, Bolton !? It's not like I'm sending you to Antarctica, its California!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air

Troy ran his hands over his hair and down to his face, frustrated "Sharpay, I'm NOT going to California"

* * *

**Hope you like it :D another long chapter xD sorry for any spelling mistaks, its 6:30 am here so yeah you get the point :D Review please! **

**xoxoxo**


End file.
